


All the Stars

by KatOnFire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Groundhog Day (1993)
Genre: 60 HAS A DIRTY MOUTH EVIDENTLY, 60 is Unpredictable and I Love him for it, 60 is Violent and Stubborn, Also Canon Typical Violence, Character Growth, Enjoy :3c, Gen, Getting that out there from the get go, Have Ideas for the future but it isn't extensively planned out, No Real~ Relationships in the Beginning for now, Oh Yes!! and LANGUAGE, Or like 3 chapters, Pain, That should be pretty telling as well XD, That should help point out what kind of work this is gonna be, We need more 60-centric content, alot of pain, hopefully, more tags will be added as we go, so here it is, so it might take a looooooooooong~ Time XD, so we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatOnFire/pseuds/KatOnFire
Summary: Connor stared at his mission text with a grin.OBJECTIVE: STOP DEVIANT RK800 #313 248 317 - 51"Don't fail me," The audio file of Amanda giving him his mission played from his memory files, "like your. . unfortunate failure of a precursor."Connor's grin widened by a centimeter."I won't Amanda." His own voice echoed back, "You can count on Me."--Think the Whole Ending of 'Detroit: Become Human' from RK:800-60's POV, Mixed with Groundhog Day - Let the Loop of Endless Pain Begin™





	All the Stars

Connor stared at his mission text with a grin.

**OBJECTIVE: STOP DEVIANT RK800 #313 248 317 - 51**

If it could laugh, it would. 

The Objective was simple, easy to follow, no chance of deviation. How his inferior predecessor could deviate from such simple, clear cut instructions such as these he'll never know. 

He flexed his hand, warming up his synthetic muscles in something akin to anticipation.

"Don't fail me," The audio file of Amanda giving him his mission played from his memory files, "like your. . unfortunate failure of a precursor."

Connor's grin widened by a centimeter.

"I won't Amanda." His own voice echoed back, "You can count on Me."

\----

"Step back, Connor!" Connor shouted, a mere 6 meters from the Deviant. "And I'll spare him"

Connor didn't even so much as glance at him as Hank spoke to the deviant as well, apologizing and the like.

Not that it mattered. He held all the power in this situation - with the deviant's systems glitching (Faults, diseased cracks through its software) it was 86% probable it would attempt to save its human partner. Just some pushing (part of it wanted to smile. . .)

"Your friends life is in your hands." Overload its systems. "Now it's time to decide what matters most. Him," He looked to Hank in Emphasis (He wanted to smile so bad, this was too easy), he looked back to his unfortunate predecessor, "Or the revolution." said in a lower tone, denoting its lack of importance. To think, even with its new deviant 'mission', it could still be talked out of it so easily. . . It probably was cracked up with faults from the moment it activated. Unlike Him.

"Don't listen to him!" Hank called out to Connor ( _deviant_ ) "Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

Connor couldn't help but turn to look at him for a moment - He was helping make this too easy ( ~~Why would this human want (Connor) the deviant to succeed at the apparent cost of his own life?? He was staring at death and he-~~ )

"I'm sorry, Hank!" The deviant's voice speaker faltered slightly - Connor's attention snapped back to Now, his gun pointed at the lieutenant's head. "You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in all this!" ( ~~How could he Not with all the glitchy sh-t you've been feeding him?~~ )

"Forget about me -" Hank called back, almost. . exasperated, "Do what you have to do!"

Connor (the deviant) nodded - This was getting too out of hand.

"Enough Talk!!" Connor yelled, stepping the gun closer to Hank's temple, "It's time to decide who you really are!" _A fucking deviant, step away from the androids and die by my hand._ Too much of a nuisance to be kept alive, and Connor cannot fail.

His predecessor stared at him, expression betraying nothing. But He knew. He _knew_ there must be a confusing storm of glitches and mock-human emotions scattering around in its biobrain - All it needed was a _push,_ and it'd be Gone. . .

"Are you going to save your partner's life?" He glanced again, emphasizing Hank's presence ( _ ~~Hank was just staring at Connor. .~~_ )

"Or are you going to _Sacrifice_ him." He practically spat out the word - Just a little push, Just a little more. . . He returned his attention to Hank ( _ ~~The human idiot almost as dumb as the deviant - He should know better than to let these walking pets do whatever they wanted, whatever their glitchy software felt compelled to do - Whatever their-~~_ )

"Alright, alright!" The Deviant stepped away from the other androids, hands spread apart, "You win." ( ~~Of course I did you glitch, Stop with the expression (expression from his negotiator protocols, meant to ease panicked humans' own instability - that isn't going to work because it Cannot because I'm not a deviant like you you piece of shit)~~ )

Fucking Finally - Connor whipped him pistol around and aimed at Connor instead -

\----

"It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor. . ." His deviant predecessor said, its - Connor could see him glancing at him out of the corner of his eye - the Superior Connor kept his eyes on the Lieutenant, who had his finger ready on his gun.

Weak, he thought. If Hank truly had a clue which was which - enough for such an assurance to matter - he wouldn't be this hesitant.

The Deviant wasn't playing the long game, something its deviancy clearly interfered with. Something that made him _weak_ , Ineffective. Inferior. (He could almost snort at how pitiful he was. . .) Connor calculated he had a 64% chance of fooling the Lieutenant - All he had to do was remain holding the upperhand. . .

\----

". . . My son, what's his name?"

"Cole. His name was Cole."

Connor glanced momentarily at his predecessor, expression neutral as the deviant RK800 model told the story of Lt. Anderson's son ( ~~Overselling it. . .~~ ) - . . Humans would call it a Tragedy, he supposed.

It turned back to Lieutenant Anderson, choosing to not interrupt - He knew the Lieutenant's volatile nature - Once the deviant was finished speaking he'd have his chance again. . .

\----

It was in the way they looked at each other.

Connor could tell in the way they looked at each other. . . in the way Hank responded to the way the deviant spoke with (faults) emotion lacing its words. He was _Loosing. . ._

"I-I knew about your son too!!"

Hank looked at him from the corner of his eye. _He Cannot Fail._

"I would have said _Exactly_ the same thing!"

_He Has to salvage this, How does he salvage this (his processors whirred at max speed but n-nothing was coming up - He needed something, he needed something fast~. . .)_

"Don't listen to him, Hank!-" He barely processed what he was saying ( _Cannot Fail Cannot Fail Cannot fail to **IT**_ ) before there was a split second of

BIOCOMPONENT #4794  
**DAMAGED**

before the whole world went black.

\----

RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 opened its eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the Summary, This is basically Groundhog Day but it's more like Groundhog Night™ and it's Cyberlife Tower Connor (Hereby referred to as 60 before I drive myself insane with the back and forth referral to Connor(60) and Connor(the Good Boi™) XD - Save that madness™ for the Fic Itself XD) 60's™ POV/Loop XD
> 
> Chapter one here is basically a. . . Starting point XD We start to get ((probably) even more) Freaky in the Second™ Chapter >:3cccc (Which. . . I'll Aim for Weekly, but Imma be honest I'm Moving soon + literally with this chapter I wrote like a sentence a night for three nights then banged the rest out this morning so ajsdkjaskldalskdj XD I'll still do my best, though XD)
> 
> Enjoy~!!
> 
> (Also smol **HUGE** Shoutout to my Best Friend @GoldenPheonix5 for Beta-Reading this Chapter and basically~ helping me navigate how to post a fic to Ao3/getting the Most of of the Tags!! XD - _Super Hugs!!!!_ \- THANK YOU!!! >XD /U\ ( ~~ _Also check out their MP100 Fic 'Sometimes Helping is a Pain In the Neck', if you're into Mob Psycho 100 - it's AMAZING and I'm Love even Years Later /U\ >:3c_~~))


End file.
